One night in the pub
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: Kiba's at a party and sees his favorite konoichi ... who is slightly out of character, but somehow he really loves that side of her ...


**||:: One night in the pub … ::||**

Kiba sighed frustrated. He didn't exactly love parties - even if he was loud and obnoxious - especially when Naruto was making out with Sasuke. He slapped his face with his palm.

„Alcohol is bad for your undying youth!!" Lee had screamed.

But the two had already put up a drinking contest which was now … a make out session. Kiba didn't get it, the two were practically enemies and yet they were sitting in the corner and … Naruto traced his lips down Sasuke's collarbone. UGH!

It was enough for Kiba. He got up and was about to walk away, when the people in the room suddenly clapped. He let his gaze wander to a small stage, where Ino, Sakura and Tenten and started to play a song. Kiba sighed. He had been sure this would come. The band of the girls never missed a chance on a party, where they could eventually play. Tenten swirled the Tambourine, Ino was the master of the drums, while Sakura strummed her E-guitar. Still there was someone missing. Without her they went no where. Her voirce as a miracle, she could switch between every voice and was able to imitate everything. The tambourine started playing, followed by the drums.

Kiba edged closer, he wanted to see her so badly. Ever since her ad laid his eyes on her in the Ninja Academy he had been in love with her. Knowing she was crazy in love with Naruto, he stepped back; all he wanted her to be was happy. And if it was with another one, he was alright with it – or so he guessed. When she became visible Kiba's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She wore a black Jeans MINI, a top with a Scottish pattern, black spaghetti laces that criss-crossed at her back with black crosses at the end of the top, her feet were in strong boots that went up to her knees. Hell, she was sexy. With a smoky voice, she started singing

All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino

All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian

The blonde waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more

All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian

All the kids in the marketplace say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian

Slide your feet up the street bend your back  
Shift your arm then you pull it back  
Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac

If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block

All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian

All the cops in the donut shop say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian

(Walk like an Egyptian – The bangles)

Hinata had finished and the crowd went wild, so wild like he had never experienced it before.

„Thank you, lads. We're just at the beginning." She yelled into the microphone and the guests screamed and jumped in response.

The next song began with a quick intro of the drums, followed by the guitar. Her voice was powerful, loud and the lyrics were quick.

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
And a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve ma station  
And I'm always feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please not one  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
Not me  
Woow no  
Not me

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care what you keep on the screen  
I ain't gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation

Woow no  
Not me  
Woow no  
Not me

Break it down

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
Everyone can say what they want to say  
It'll never get better anyway  
So why should I care about a bad reputation  
Anyway?

Oh no  
Not me  
Woow no  
Not me  
Woow no  
Not me  
Woow no

Not me

(Bad Reputation – Halfcocked)

Kiba could see sweat drops froming on her forehead. He loved her sweat. It made her shine and shimmer. Thus it was smelling so wonderful. She rocked over the stage and the song came aprubtly to an end. The crowd cheered.

„We have two more for you." She said, exhaling into the microphone.

Kiba smiled. Although she would never admit it, she loved the stage. She was able to show another side of herself, to show how powerful she really was. She loved it – and he loved her.

The next song started with Sakura, who strummed exactly two strings. He knew already what was coming, it was one of their most famous pieces.

Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus

Someone to hear your prayers

Someone who cares

Your own personal Jesus

Someone to hear your prayers

Someone who's there

Feeling unknown

And you're all alone

Flesh and bone

By the telephone

Lift up the receiver

I'll make you a believer

Take second best

Put me to the test

Things on your chest

You need to confess

I will deliver

You know I'm a forgiver

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus

Someone to hear your prayers

Someone who cares

Your own personal Jesus

Someone to hear your prayers

Someone who's there

Feeling unknown

And you're all alone

Flesh and bone

By the telephone

Lift up the receiver

I'll make you a believer

I will deliver

You know I'm a forgiver

Reach out and touch faith

Your own personal Jesus

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out and touch faith

Reach out, reach out

Reach out and touch faith

(Personal Jesus – Depeche Mode)

He found himself getting loose and dancing in the crowd mindlessly. She had always managed to make him block things out. Her voice blocked all his thoughts out, making him her slave. He didn't even know, how he had made his way into the crowd. He just found consciousness again, in the middle of the song at the solo of the drum. Discreetly he shoved back to his place next to the exit.

„Woooaahhh!!" she screamed into the micro when the song had ended.

She smiled broadly. Kiba could suddenly feel a wave of power emerging from her. She was just getting warmed up.

„This is the last one." She stated calmly.

Sakura strummed her guitar sides softly and Ino fell in, followed by Tenten.

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence caused such silence

Who are we mistaken

But you see it's not me,

It's not my family

In your head, in your head

They are fighting

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head,

In your head they are cryin'

In your head, in your head

Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh)

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh oh)

(do do dooo do, do do dooo do,

do do dooo do, do do dooo do)

Another mother's breakin'

Heart is taking over

When the violence causes silence

We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme since 1916

In your head,

In your head they're still fightin'

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head,

In your head they are dying

In your head, in your head

Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh)

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh oh)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh

ehhoh owhh owhh)

(Zombie – The Cranberries)

Kiba chuckled when he found Hinata giving all to the crowd. She really wanted to give it all. She was so different on stage. Many forgot, that THIS lead-singer was the shy, (once) stuttering, still self-in-confident Hyuuga girl. He smirked. Tomorrow she would be giving Shino and him a fine training. She was always so energetic after a concert.

The song ended rather calm and the four bowed and left the stage. But the crowd wasn't ready to let them go just yet – they wanted one more song. Kiba found himself whistling through his fingers.

Smiling the four jumped back on stage and Hinata took the micro.

„Alright lads, this is our very last for you tonight."

Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
Theres so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
Theres something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Oh, can't get enough, mhm  
I can't get enough, mhm  
I can't get enough, mhm

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I cant get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I cant get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin you baby  
You were made for lovin me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

(I was made for loving you baby – Queen of Japan)

Hell, the smoky voice of hers was nearly driving him crazy and that look on her face didn't make it better. It was perfect.

This time they left the stage for real and Kiba exited the pub. He saw Hinata saying good bye to her band – she was still in her stage clothes – and waved to them, while starting to walk. When she turned around, she nearly bumped into the dog-nin.

„Ah! Kiba, you scared me!"

„Sorry, Hinata."

„So, you saw the concert?"

„Sure, wouldn't miss one in a whole lifetime."

They started walking in silence. Kiba couldn't help but steal some glances at her appearance. Hell, she looked sexy. Over her outfit she had now pulled an over-sized, black pullover.

„You know, you seem so different on stage."

He mentioned in a thoughtful voice. She smiled shyly up to him.

„You finally show how strong you really are. It's amazing seeing you show all of this people."

Assuring he smiled down on her.

„Arigatou, Kiba-kun."

„Hey, do you have to be home very soon?"

„No, why do you ask?"

„I'd like to show you something."

He took her hand and broke in a jog, which she matched easily, not letting go of his hand – it made her heart beat quicker and gave her an unknown feeling in her stomach.

He pulled her around some corners and finally in a little court. The square place was enlightened only by the moon, the houses around the place were silent. In the middle of the square there was a tree, a huge oak tree. It looked gorgeous, in the silky moonlight.

„Wow." Hinata whispered. „It's beautiful."

„You haven't even seen what I really wanted to show you."

He tugged at her hand and they climbed the tree. Before they broke through the leaves, Kiba insisted of laying one of his large hands over her eyes,. When he pulled her up, she realized how strong he was. He placed her in front him and slipped his hand from her eyes. She gasped. The view was awesome.

„Kiba .. this is … amazing."

She was searching for words. The silent roofs of Konoha were shining in the bright moonlight. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

„You know … I … I wanted t-to … tell you … that .. th-that … I'm in love with you … Hinata-chan."

He heard her gasp once mor for air. Somehow he was glad not be able to see her face.

„I … I'm sorry." He whispered. „I .. I know that you … you … love … Naruto and that's why I never said something I … I just want you … you to be happy."

He heard a stiffle emerging from her mouth – his heart broke and sank to his knees, his head down.

„Please Hinata-chan, don't cry."

He pleaded with a hoarse voice, he wanted to take her hand, but he wasn't sure, whether he was in the position right now, to do so.

„Please, please don't cry … please … I can't stand it." He kept on pleading.

Hinata's feelings took over. Ever since she had forced herself to face the truth and that Naruto wouldn't ever love her, she had been able to move on. And found herself deep in love with Kiba. He had always been there for her, thanks to him she had grown stronger, if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't even have been in the band. She felt so whole in this moment, she was crying and she didn't even know why. She heard him pleading to stop, he told her how she had always been running after Naruto and that exactly this nin had been the reason he had never made a move.

Kiba was close to giving in the pain in his heart and to kill himself on the spot. He stood up, his dark face bent down. He fought for last control, when tears threatened to fall. His fists were clenched.

„F-Forgive me … Hinata-chan."

He said, as he was turning around, looking down on the ground. Yes, it would be high enough to kill him at the collision with the earth. He closed his eyes and was ready to jump, when he felt two arms wrap around his torso.

„What do you think you are doing?" she asked in a husk voice, her forehead lent against his back, between his shoulder blades. Her grip tightened as she pulled him closer.

„Don't you dare leaving me alone." She whispered.

The warm feeling spreading from her stomach all over her body – this felt so right.

„For I swear, Kiba Inuzuka, I swear that I'd be grieving for you my whole lifetime. And if it is really your will to see me happy … then just don't do it."

She snuggled closer to his body. She had never dreamed that it would feel THAT good. The warmth radiating from him was calming her and making her heart beat quicker at the same time.

Kibe let the feeling that she gave him soak him completely. It was breathtaking. He would have never guessed that she had that much power over him. To change his thoughts in no time at all. He could feel her warm breath through his shirt. Hell, it was like she was breathing life into him. He turned around when her grip loosened a bit.

„Hinata-chan?"

„Since when is THE large-mouthed Kiba Inuzuka stuck up with formalities?" she teased him.

Gripping her hips he pulled her closer.

„Gosh, how I love this side of yours." He smirked and pulled her into a kiss.

Hinata's first kiss! She felt his soft lips crush against hers. She moaned and felt him smirking against her lips, before he kissed her again – feverishly. Her hands found their way up to his neck, where they locked in his hair, as she kissed back, making him moan in return.

He had waited for this for such a long time. He had wasted so much time, watching her from afar.

„Kiba."

She moaned when he realized that his hand had found its way under the pullover as well as the T-Shirt and was brushing over her firm and flat stomach. He pulled his hand away.

„I… I'm sorry. I guess, I just have to master a new level of self-control."

Hinata smirked, knowing what he was playing at.

„THAT you can do later, what I wanted to say was that we are still on a tree … in publics."

She blushed a little. Kiba fought his jaw which was about to drop down all the way to the ground. Quickly controlling himself he just picked her up in bridal style and jumped over the roofs, leaping into his window, which wasn't too far away. Laying her on his bed, he looked at her.

„So, now what did ya mean with ‚self-control can come later'?" he asked her.

Hinata didn't even blush as she pulled him over her and into a passionate kiss. She didn't want him to wait, she wanted him to let it all out – now. Kiba grazed his fangs softly over her lips, asking her for entrance, which she granted him willingly.

His tongue was entering the warm cave of her mouth, exploring every inch, and before she knew it, she did the same thing. Her hands were on his chest, as she searched for the zipper blindly. Finding it she opened his jacket slowly. Hearing him growl at her teasing she just smirked. When she had opened the jacket, they flipped over, Hinata sitting on Kiba, straddling his waist, his back straight, as close to her as possible. She slowly freed him from his jacket, revealing his black shirt. She traced the muscles of his arms with her fingertips, sending him shivers where she had touched him. Lovingly he took her face and leaned in a soft kiss, opening her ponytail.

He left her mouth, tracing kisses down her jaw, her neck and finally arriving at her collarbone, where he sucked a while, making her moan and close her eyes.

This feeling he gave her. She had never experienced something that was equal. It was hell, and at the same time there was nothing that could eventually be better. His big hands slipped under her T-Shirt again, and up her hips. They were warm and rough from wounds of kunais and numerous trainings. She sighed lustful.

Seeing how much pleasure he gave her, his pheromones rose and he kissed every inch form her neck to her collarbone like insane. He sucked softly at her shoulder, biting softly into her throat. She moaned and let her head fall back, his hand perked up immediately, supporting her head, and tangling his fingers into her soft long hair.

Hinata's hand brushed over his shoulders his chest and rested at his abdomen, as he bit softly into her throat. Before he really knew it, she had pulled the shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested. Smirking she bent down and kissed his shoulder softly, making her way towards his neck, to his collarbone, she pushed him softly on the bed, kissing his chest, his abdomen, every muscle of his, making him moan. She was then pushed on her back, him on top, and his hand on the rim of her shirt. Not giving her a second to think, he pulled it over her head, leaving only her bra to cover her. And her bra wasn't very much today. Only a soft cloth of hardly nothing, transparent black, with flowers on it. He tsked.

„Who would have thought that our little, shy and blushing Hinata-chan would wear something like this." He teased.

He didn't have to wait for the answer long : „Who would have thought that the loud, obnoxious and wild Kiba Inuzuka would have a soft spot for said Hinata?" he smirked at her and quirked up an eyebrow, a knowing look in his face.

She didn't even get to think of this, when he rushed down and kissed her stomach, sending her shivers everywhere and making her moan out loud. Kiba smirked against her skin and bit her flesh softly, making her hiss in pleasure.

„Darn …" she hissed.

„What?" he asked – a playful tone in his voice – he didn't stop with what he was doing.

He was like a wolf, and she was her bait, he was devouring her.

„How can you be so damned good, dog-boy." He growled and bit her again.

She hissed and her stomach was rising towards him, when she arched her back, as she licked over the part of her stomach under her navel.

Hinata caught a glimpse of the floor. There were their shoes, lying across the room, her pullover, their socks, his jacket, his shirt, her shirt. She shut her eyes and sighed when she felt his hands on her feet, slowly creeping up. But instead of pleasuring her, they disappeared from her knees. She wanted to pout, when she felt his right hand opening the button of her skirt and slipping it down in one swift movement along with her panties. She heard a silent „swish" as it – too – landed on the floor. What happened then Hinata was sure made her see stars. His tongue slowly slid over her warm womanhood, making her throw her head back and moan in pleasure. He continued licking and slid the tip of his tongue inside of her.

„Kiba!" she hissed. Ah, he loved the way she screamed his name and continued pleasuring her.

He licked her like one would devour a cup of ice. Hinata was twitching in the bed, screaming his name, moaning, panting hard, her eyes closed. „Ng … K… K…. Kiba … I …" she climaxed and he licked every bit of it greatefully.

Lying down beside her he pulled her into a passionate kiss, unhooking her bra.

Hinata hissed as the cool night air hit her bare skin. Instinctively she snuggled closer to Kiba, who hugged her tight. The heat radiating from his body soon warmed her up.

Still kissing him she let her hand wander down to the zip of his pants, opening it.

Rolling over she placed herself on top of him, letting go of his mouth. She covered his shoulders in feather-light kisses, making her way towards his neck, where she sucked long enough to leave a love bite.

While she was working on his neck she never forgot what her hands were doing : opening his pants and slowly – and painfully teasing – she slipped them down along with his boxers, revealing his throbbing manhood.

She let go of his neck and slowly made her way down to his stomach, leaving a trace of saliva as she stuck out her tongue to trace his well trained muscles. Kiba was groaning. But he didn't know yet what she would be doing. Oh, he had no idea.

Hinata freed him of his pants totally and threw them on the floor. Smirking evilly she took his length into her hand and slowly and teasingly caressed it. Kiba growled and Hinata's smirk only grew wider as a new idea crossed her mind. Kissing her way down she let go of his length and slowly kissed its tip. Kiba was screamed hoarsely as he felt her touches. She slowly grazed it with her teeth as she covered it with her mouth and began to suck it.

God, her mouth was so hot, so wet … he was panting hard at her actions and it only made Hinata suck harder. Kiba was panting loudly and all of a sudden released herself into her mouth. He felt Hinata swallowing it all and asked the gods for a millisecond how he had deserved a beautiful devil like her before he decided that he didn't care as long as he had her.

She was lying next to him again and Kiba softly carressed her hip, drawing small circles with his fingers and letting them dance over her skin. Hinata giggled as he grazed his calloused hands over her lower abdomen, where he knew she was sensitive.

He then hovered over her and kissed her shoulder lovingly, descending slowly but surely. Her breath was quickening once again as he neared the lower part of her body and nibbled softly on her mound. He descended between her legs and teased her with his tongue once again. Hinata spread her legs and threw her head back. „Kiba!"

Yes, exactly why he did it. He kissed his way up and replaced his tongue by his fingers. First only two. Plunging them in and out he turned them until he had finally found the small but very sensitive bundle of nerves that was very soon driving her over the edge again.

Kiba couldn't hold it anymore. „Hinata-hime." He whispered huskily as he kissed her shoulders.

„Please Kiba … stop teasing."

No more words had to be spoken as Kiba climbed between her legs and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her too much, he slipped into her until he felt a soft barrier.

„Are you …"

Instead of answering she pushed her hips upwards, covering him fully. She grimaced at once but when he let her time to get accustomed to him she relaxed and let him take control again.

He pulled out of her and pushed back into her, sending her shivers of pleasure over her body, she sighed contently which encouraged him to continue.

When he felt that something of her scent and her composure – if you could call it like that – changed he realized that she was close and pushed deeper. Her breath hitched.

„Faster …"

He complied and quickened the pace and it didn't take more than just a minute to send her definitely over the edge. In a cry of ecstasy she threw her head back and arched her back in a perfect bow and made him come as well only by the sight that she provided him.

When they lay next to each other Hinata snuggled closer to him and sighed heavenly.

„You are pretty good, dog-boy." She smirked. Wow … sweating like hell and still able to tease…

„You're not bad yourself, Hyuuga."

He snucked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to sink his nose into her hair and sniff her beautiful scent of lavender.

„Hinata, you are the most beautiful and awesome person I ever met." He sighed and kissed her neck.

„You think?"

„Nah … I know."

She giggled and leaned closer to him.

„You are the best dog keeper I have ever seen … and the best example that everybody can have a soft side."

„Hn." He smirked.

When Kiba woke up the next morning the first thing he looked at was Hinata, who was still curled in his arms and sleeping. The next thing were the clothes all over the floor in his room. He smirked as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

„Hime, it's time to get up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. „Waking up with you is much more pleasant than waking up alone."

„Well … I hope so."

„You think taking a shower with you will be better than alone?"


End file.
